This invention relates in general to the field of optical communications and more particularly to a system and method for measuring an amount of error associated with an optical amplifier.
Optical network architectures have grown increasingly complex in optical communication systems. Optical communication systems may generally use light waves as a medium for the transmission or the switching of data or information. Many optical communication systems may include an optical amplifier that provides some gain to a corresponding system. Optical amplifiers provide a valuable tool for optical communication systems because of their ability to amplify, regenerate, or otherwise control optical energy to be communicated to a next destination.
One drawback associated with some optical amplifiers is that they may require precise design specifications in order to achieve a designated gain. Optical amplifiers that are improperly designed, such that one or more inaccuracies are produced in the propagation of data or information, may result in inadequate system performance. Often an optical amplifier may be accompanied by one or more monitoring elements that ensure the amplifier input and output are within selected ranges. Optical amplifiers may also be designed to operate at high speeds with the prescribed accuracy. High operational speeds generally result in quicker response times for an associated optical network. Providing an optical amplifier that is highly accurate and stable, while maintaining high operational speeds, presents a significant challenge to designers and manufacturers associated with optical communication systems.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated by those skilled in the art that a need has arisen for an improved approach for monitoring one or more parameters associated with an optical amplifier. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a system and method for measuring an amount of error associated with an optical amplifier are provided that substantially eliminate or greatly reduce disadvantages and problems associated with conventional amplifier management techniques.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method for measuring an amount of error associated with an optical amplifier that includes receiving an optical signal that comprises optical energy. The optical signal may be separated into a low frequency segment and a high frequency segment. The high frequency segment and the low frequency segment may be processed in order to determine a low frequency error signal and a high frequency error signal. The low frequency error signal may be summed with the high frequency error signal in order to generate a total error change associated with the optical amplifier.
Certain embodiments of the present invention may provide a number of technical advantages. For example, according to one embodiment of the present invention, an approach for measuring an error associated with an optical amplifier is provided that offers the ability to adjust a 31 (or greater) channel transient. As a result of the detected error, the gain associated with the optical amplifier may be maintained or otherwise controlled by managing power levels provided to the optical amplifier. This management may be executed dynamically at a level 0.05 dBm or greater within the designated optical amplifier gain.
Another technical advantage associated with one embodiment of the present invention is a result of the preciseness in measuring an error associated with an optical amplifier input, output, or gain. The precision in making the measurement determination allows for increased stability of a corresponding optical amplifier, whereby the long-term gain associated with the optical amplifier is maintained at stable levels as a result of the splitting of the control into a high frequency segment and low frequency segment. The low frequency segment may integrate one or more low frequency components of the signal and thus force a long-term error to a result of zero.
Yet another technical advantage associated with one embodiment of the present invention relates to the separation of an optical signal into low frequency and high frequency components. This separation results from the recognition that one or more electronic components within a corresponding optical communication have varying intrinsic qualities. For example, a component or segment associated with a low frequency range may maintain a suitable low offset value (e.g., lower direct current errors due to temperature) but not necessarily maintain good or adequate high frequency characteristics. Conversely, high frequency segments generally may not maintain suitable direct current characteristics. Accordingly, a separation of the high and low frequency components may be used in order to address these limitations and provide for increased accuracy in determining an error associated with the optical amplifier. The separation of the incoming signal into low frequency and high frequency components may further simplify overall operations associated with a corresponding optical communication system while maintaining faster processing times. Embodiments of the present invention may enjoy some, all, or none of these advantages. Other technical advantages may be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims.